Mao's Debt
by xxJasderoxx
Summary: Mao has stayed at Volg's inn for as long as she remembers. But once she started getting old enough Volg started charging her. Mao's wondering if it's possible to pay off 4 years worth of debt. Shining Tears story. R&R And most of all enjoy!


(I do not own Shining tears D (Sadly if I did then there would be couples in it!!) I hope you enjoy the story though

I've lived in that inn for all I've known. But when I started to get older he started to nag. He started to say I was getting old enough to take care of myself. And that I was now just free-loading off his inn. It was angering him so. But I liked to stay there... I just felt so attatched. That place was practically my home. My ONLY home. The only place I wanted to stay... But that's not the only thing I think I was attached to.

There was something else. I couldn't figure it out. But eventually I gave him a break and left. Though he complained even when I left. I didn't pay him for all the time I stayed. It was one too much. And two I didn't even have much money with me. Just some money I found lying around or that I had managed to pickpocket. He said he was gonna charge me eventually. I just half laughed at that and skipped out the door.

When I came back though there were all sorts of people I didn't know. But that same person was there. In his inn. Where he kept me there because I had no place to go to. I barely knew who my family was. He was my family to me. But now... Could he be more to me then that? Maybe he was the thing I was most attached to. I dunno. But he slightly welcomed me back. And he let me stay again. I don't know why but that made me so happy...

Chapter one, Stranger than strange

Time had passed. Rune Geist hadn't attacked for a while. I was growing bored of sitting around and doing nothing at the inn. Every so often I'd loudly complain that I was bored and everyone else would give a mummble agreement. Volg wasn't there either. He went out with Xion and Pios to the Promenade. Pios needed books and Volg needed more stock up for his inn. And well Xion just tagged along. Lazarus was... Oh I don't even know where he was! He was some where doing dragony lizard things or obessing over Ryuna in some way.

But with all them gone it left us girls alone at the inn. Neige inspected her staff like the quiet boring person she is. Ryuna was complimenting her staff and she would grummble replies that I was even surprised Ryuna could understand. Me and Elwyn sat at a table together staring boredly at eachother. This by far had to be the worst day ever. No Rune Geist. OR ANY ACTION AT ALL. Not even anyone to bother. Well I would say these guys aren't exactlyfun to bother...

Elwyn and me made a truce, Neige ignores me, and Ryuna thinks my pestering is jokes. I swear. She's supose to be blonde. SHE IS SO DUMB. I know I'm not the smartest person ever and I really shouldn't be talking. But come on. I bet you agree with me too. I don't know what Lazarus sees in her! But I'm also not one to talk about relationships. I haven't had any guys go out me at all. Well. I've had guys try and hit on me. But I usually just say something stupid and skip off leaving them to themselves thinking I was younger than they thought. Or just stupid.

Because I didn't want the guys off the street who hit on everything with two legs, good looks, and boobs. They didn't deserve anyone because they treat women so badly. Thinking they're like a item they can easily throw away and get a better new one. I hated people like that so much. I had this odd feeling though. Like my heart already was someone else's. And that's why I never accepted anyone who's said they liked me. But I didn't know who it was. I usually just ignore it. But still find my self rejecting guy after guy who asks me out. Even the nice guys I was actually friends with.

After complaining I was bored for the 34th time I finally stood up. I had had it with the boredum. Ryuna and Elwyn both asked where I was going. Neige of course either ignored me or didn't even noiticed I stood up. I slipped out a quick 'Somewhere~' as I hopped through the front door. I was going to find something to do besides sitting in that inn! Even if it was dangerous and stupid! Heck it'd be fun!

At first I wondered around Wildcats lane. Nothing. Birdman's village. Zip. Smithy's. Zilch. Promenade. That's where I decided to hang around. Maybe I thought. I could find Xion or Pios. And either help or bug them. Or even embarass them in public. But I couldn't find them. The streets were crowded today. People of all shapes and sizes. Even some children walked around the Promenade. I could barely see the shops. But I easily squeezed through the crowds of people. But this wasn't exactly what you'd call 'Fun'.

Many people stared at me. Though slightly used to it. Maybe it was because I was a quater beast. No one in Shidlia never had any respect for them. The only people that really were kind to them were children. And that's only because they thought having ears like a cat's or dog's was 'Cute'. That bugged me more then anything I could possibly think of. Wandering aimlessly for a few more minuets I started to give up hope. I had seen someone with hair like Pios's. And I almost gave it a good yank.

But sadly it wasn't Pios. I was glad I realised that before I pulled the hair. I would have been in deep trouble. But just when I was about to give up I saw a glimpse of pointed ears off in the distance. I grinned and ran twards the direction I saw them in. I could only guess who it was since he was the only one with ears like that. As I started to get closer I slowed down. I snuck up behind him surpressing some giggles so I wouldn't be herd. After a few seconds reached out and gave his tail a good yank.

Volg yelped like a little puppy and jumped into the air in surprise. I laughed when he dropped what he was holding. Some paper bags or something. I dunno. I wasn't paying attention. Then he whipped around with a look as though he was going to maul the first person he saw. Then he cooled down a bit when he saw it was me. I gave him a Chesire cat girn and picked up one of the paper bags. "Hiya Volg~ Fancy meeting you here."

"Don't do that!!" He half yelled picking up the rest of his things. "You know if you had a tail I'd show you how much that hurts!!! Don't sneek up on me like that either!!" I just ignored his lecture and started peeking into the bag he had. I was gonna reach in and pull some sort of food item out but Volg Yanked it out of my hands. "This stuff is for my inn. Not you Mao." He stated and started to walk off. I just shrugged and fallowed him half skipping as I walked. Volg tried to ignore me the first few minutes. I could tell. It's very easy to tell when Volg's trying to ignore you.

Volg finally sighed in defeat of trying to ignore me and asked. "Why are you fallowing me? I have errands to do. You hate that stuff." It's true. I hated errands. There was no thrill to them. They bore the hell out of me. I usually didn't go on errands with the others unless I got something or there was something actually fun to do. But right now. This is the most fun I've had all day. I almost scares me how that's true.

I lifted my leg in the air. I took a huge step forward and did a, from my point of view, good cartwheel. I herd a few kids clap and I saw a few people staring. At least that also gave me a idea that it was good. When I was back on my feet I was turned and facing Volg. So I just walked backwards and told him. "This is the most fun I've had today. Your inn is so boring!!! I though I was going to die!!" I complained in a little to overdramatic way. Volg just rolled his eyes and reached out and grabbed my shoulder. I stared at him in surprise at first but then I saw he was redirecting me around a cart I was about to walk into.

I grinned looking up at him and said thanks. He just grummbled something and looked the other way. I frowned. What did I do? He let go of my shoulder and walked past me. I turned around and just fallowed him again. It was quiet for a few minutes. I just looked at my surroundings. I piped up when I realised something. "Hey this is the way back to the inn! You done with your errands?" I looked at him. He just mummbled a 'Hurm.' I took that as a yes. Then I grabbed his arm and dramatically wailed. "Nooo!!! It's so boring there!! Don't go!"

Volg rolled his eyes and kept walking. Half dragging me along since I was trying to tug him the other way. "There's a lot to do there." He started. "You could sweep, dust, clean the windows, maybe do some sort of cleaning." I inwardly twitched. He wanted me to CLEAN? I don't clean. CLEANING IS NOT FUN. I blinked and realised something. I had around 4 years worth of inn debt twards Volg. Because when I was thirteen was when Volg started to say I was old enough to start al least giving him money for my stay. And you know what. I should have. If I was smart and did that I wouldn't have any debt twards him.

4 years. That's a lot of money!! And to have Volg only just complain that I should be paying him.... He could have kicked me out any time he wanted!! So why didn't he..? I frowned slightly trying to figure it out. Why didn't Volg kick me out. Why did he accept me again when I came back? Is it because I had no where to go? Did he pity me that much...? It all mad no sense. And me not even having much common sense didn't help the matter.

Volg reached over and yanked me out of the way of another cart. "Geez. There's something up with you today. You even paying attention to the world around you?" He asked. Though it sounds strict it had slightly worry in it. I was spacing out a lot. I even barely herd him say that. I was starting to worry myself! On the way back to the inn we ran into Pios and Xion. I almost literally running into them. Pios and Xion also agreed that I was acting a bit strange even for myself. Pios asked me if I felt sick. I told him I was fine but Volg didn't look like he believed it.

When we finally made it back to the inn Elwyn, Neige and Ryuna were doing the same exact things they were doing when I left. Elwyn jumped up happily when we walked through the door. Probably glad to have company other than those boring people. She ran over to Xion and Pios and asked them if they got anything good. Volg just walked over to the pay counter and dumped the bags on it. He sighed and hopped over the counter and started to put the items in the bag away.

I didn't know what I was doing but the next thing I knew I was walking over to the counter. I leaned on it like I usually do. Volg looked at me with a irratated look. Expecting me to start bugging him now that he was back. "What?" He asked after I had just stood there silently. "Hey. Do you think I could work off my debt?" I blurted out. Then it was suddenly so quiet.

(XD Just randomly came to me after playing Shining tears again after so long...But I like how it came out 8D I hope you enjoyed it! Please review! ^__^


End file.
